


Synchronous Nesting

by Knott



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: 沃蒂根出狱以后无处可去，不得不和自己的侄子一起居住





	1. Chapter 1

亚瑟打开门，让沃蒂根看一眼他接下来三个月要住的地方。

沃蒂根提着行李站在门口，借着亮起的电灯打量了一下房间，一言不发。亚瑟倒也不期望他会欢天喜地，但他以为自己这个叔叔至少会比现在这副表现出来的样子要高兴些，沃蒂根却皱着眉头，目光冷淡地扫视了一下床铺和被褥，上下点了点头，仿佛什么东西要得到他的准许。坐了将近二十年的牢也许真的能改变一个人，亚瑟现在望着他的后脑勺，想不起来他过去是什么样子了。不过即便在他小时候，他们搬到布鲁克林以后，沃蒂根一家和他们就甚少来往。听到那个骇人听闻的消息——沃蒂根杀害了自己的妻子和女儿——的时候，亚瑟根本不明白那意味着什么。他站在门口有些不知所措，沃蒂根突然转过身子，亚瑟立刻后退一大步，差点撞到门上，但沃蒂根不是朝他走来，而是贴着墙根往里走，在光秃秃的窗户前站住。

“时间太仓促了，什么都还没来得及准备，”亚瑟转向沃蒂根站立的方向，“你喜欢什么图案的墙纸？这扇窗可以装上窗帘。如果你想要台灯的话，我可以把楼下客房那盏拿上来给你。”

他有点紧张。他可不是每天都接待一个一级谋杀嫌疑犯的。虽然，地检署说有新的证据，报纸和新闻杂志铺天盖地都在谈论这件事，但沃蒂根仍然是这桩案子的唯一嫌疑人。他那副态度也让人紧张，他那双眼睛是沉郁的，若有所思，不怎么喜欢搭理别人。他看人的时候，总是沉一沉下颚，先点点头，再把眼睛抬高越过别人望着远处，亚瑟不知道他整天在观察些什么。他穿着一件起皱的灰色T恤，颜色是水泥的颜色，他这个人给人感觉也像水泥一样，一点亮光都透不出来。“我要台灯干什么？”沃蒂根说，这是他和亚瑟说的第一句话。

“我不知道，看书？写字？我只是说说。”

沃蒂根在还没有铺上床垫的床板上坐下，抬起一只手在木板上按下去，抓住边沿。亚瑟看见他的手臂上有图案怪异的纹身，从T恤底下露出来。他暗忖，既然这人不需要台灯，也许他也不需要床垫。沃蒂根抬头看着墙说：“你的女朋友呢？”

“啊？”

“还是说你没有女朋友？”

这话就不太客气了，亚瑟看着他明显走神的侧脸，有些好笑。“她走了。她听说了你要来这里暂住的事情，和我大吵了一架。她说，没有女人会和一个杀了自己妻子和女儿的人住在一起，她还说，万一哪天你把我感染了，我也决定把自己的——咳，女友——杀了，她才不要做这个目标。玛德琳这个人是挺有想象力的，我一开始喜欢她是因为这点，现在看来——”

“我确实干了，”沃蒂根突然打断他，“用不着怀疑。我干了。”

亚瑟说“我操”，随后意识到自己说了什么，又说“抱歉”。他不好意思地笑笑，拿手摸着后脑勺。沃蒂根一直固定在墙上的目光挪向他片刻，又挪回墙上。

“我觉得最好还是一开始把话说清楚，以免你一直在想这个问题。”沃蒂根咬字很慢地说。

一时不知说什么好，亚瑟清了清喉咙，决定换个话题。“父亲前几年去世的时候，我们给你写过信，”他说，“一直没收到回信。打到联邦监狱的电话被拒绝接听。你没来参加葬礼。”

“出了点事。”沃蒂根简短地告诉他。

谈话一时间陷入僵局，亚瑟现在有些庆幸玛德琳不在这，如果她看到沃蒂根两眼发直盯着墙壁，肯定会信誓旦旦地告诉亚瑟，她所说的一切早晚会应验的。不过在亚瑟看来，沃蒂根恐怕只是对现实世界和这种突如其来的自由不太适应而已。亚瑟准备离开让他自己一个人待会时，他十分陌生地低头看着自己的手，似乎那是什么新奇的东西。“你干什么？”他问亚瑟。

亚瑟的手在门把上顿了顿。“什么？”

“我的意思是你的工作是什么，”沃蒂根吃力地，别扭地寻找着合适的字眼，“上一次我见到你的时候，你还是个襁褓里的婴儿。在我——坐牢的时候——你母亲不愿意带你来见我。”

“哦，我，呃——”亚瑟想了想才回答，“在酒吧里干杂活，有什么干什么。”

他觉得最好还是不要告诉沃蒂根他是个警察。能瞒多久就瞒多久。沃蒂根视线在他脸上探究地停留了一阵，为了避免谎言被识破，亚瑟赶紧再次抓住门把，作势要下楼去。

“我回去睡了，如果你有什么需要，可以告诉我。”

他的这句话莫名地激怒了沃蒂根，他恶狠狠地看向亚瑟，骤然间把一只手从膝盖上抬起，做了个激烈的手势，像要申明什么。“我不是个废物，虽然看起来这副样子，但我能自己照顾自己，用不着——抱歉。”沃蒂根生硬地道歉，仿佛那是句脏话，亚瑟忍不住乐了起来。

“一人道了一次歉，看来我们扯平了。淋浴间在走廊尽头，如果你想先洗个澡再睡的话。”

沃蒂根再次沉一沉下颚，勉强做了个点头的动作。亚瑟走开前，他叫住亚瑟。“我晚上比较浅睡，如果你晚上听到什么响动，最好不要上来。不需要准备我的早餐，我明天出门比较早。”

亚瑟一一答应以后，沃蒂根立刻站起来，把门冲着他的鼻子关上了。亚瑟在门边狐疑地听了一阵，没有听到丝毫声响。他有点生气地喊道：“如果你是要去尤瑟的墓地，我这里有地址！不过既然你已经迟到了这么久，我想尤瑟不介意多等一会儿！”沃蒂根没有回应。他抬脚下楼，一边下台阶，一边想起沃蒂根那只总垂在身体一侧，似乎失去了功能的软绵绵的左臂，那只手他不是藏在身体一侧就是缩在口袋里，只用一只手干活。亚瑟想起他说“我能照顾自己”时的语气，不以为然地摇摇头。他下楼回到自己的房间，躺上床睡觉时还侧耳听了一会阁楼的动静：没有。楼上的浴室也没有响动。亚瑟最后还是忘了自己家里有个杀人凶手的事情，沉沉地睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

拜莱克伸出拳头捅捅亚瑟，朝阁楼瞥了眼。“喂，上去看一眼。”

“你上去看一眼。”亚瑟反驳。

“他真的每天晚上都把自己关在里面？”

亚瑟点头，想了想又说：“除了吃饭和上厕所的时候，他基本上都待在里面。三天前他到我这里住下以后，就只出过两次门，回来就直接进了房间。晚上吃完晚饭以后他就把自己关在里面，我试着敲门，没有回应。里面什么动静都没有。他不在时，房间的门也是锁上的。”

拜莱克瞠目结舌地看了他一会，又转头看着楼上。亚瑟对他摇摇头，他还是站起来，走到通往二楼的楼梯口，看了看沃蒂根住在里头的那个房间。房门紧闭着。“沃蒂根先生，”拜莱克喊道，“我是亚瑟的朋友，就住在这条街！我听说了你的事，我认为他们对你的判决很不公平！我是特地来拜访你的！”亚瑟赶紧站起来，捂住拜莱克的嘴，把他往后拽。他松手以后，拜莱克吐舌头做了个鬼脸。他们一起听，楼上依然安安静静。他们回到沙发跟前坐下，拜莱克笑嘻嘻对亚瑟压低了声音说：“好吧，这回定了。安全起见，我儿子以后要少来你这里。”

“你就少说两句吧。”亚瑟无奈地说。

“我还是不明白，”拜莱克低声说，“你不是有楼上房间的钥匙吗？怎么会开不了门？”

亚瑟耸耸肩，拧开一罐啤酒。“他对那把锁做了什么，或者他对那扇门做了什么，我不知道。我一开始以为他换了锁，但他从来没叫人来过，除非锁是他自己换的，但如果是那样，他一定是趁我不在家的时候换的。我觉得他一个人干不了这事，我的意思是他的手——”

拜莱克等他说下去。“手怎么了？”

“他的保释官说手被人打断过，但早就治好了。我不知道他现在为什么不用那只手。”

“你这个叔叔，”拜莱克摇头，接过亚瑟拧开的那罐啤酒，灌了一口，“真是个谜，对吧？”

亚瑟重重叹口气。自从沃蒂根出现在他的生活里以来，原本简单的生活变得难以想象的复杂。沃蒂根没有去尤瑟的墓地，对尤瑟安葬的地点不闻不问。晚上他坐在亚瑟对面吃饭时，亚瑟根本看不出来他在想什么，有时候他会用一种难以言喻的神情盯着某一点出神，盘子上的食物久久没动，更多的时候他都是快速地吃完，把自己用过的餐具端进厨房，自己洗干净以后，转身上了楼梯。亚瑟没见他用过浴室，心想他可能没有换洗的衣服，他联系了沃蒂根的表妹，她送来了一些他的旧衣服，亚瑟把这些叠好的衣服放在他门口，第二天，这些衣服被扔了出来。沃蒂根再次出现在餐桌前时，还是穿着他自己的衣服。亚瑟想到这里，又叹了口气。

“别愁眉苦脸的了，”拜莱克看看楼上，压低声音说，“要是你信得过我，我有个办法。”

拜莱克离开以后，亚瑟爬上楼梯，敲了敲沃蒂根的房门。沃蒂根没有开门，亚瑟试了试门把手，门锁上了。亚瑟等了一会，又敲了敲。“我有事想跟你谈。我们能谈谈吗？”

门的那头声响全无。亚瑟在门边走来走去，一边想着拜莱克的建议，一边借酒精壮胆。他又砸了两下门，一个重物随即扔过来，碰到门上，再掉到地板上，发出好大一声响，亚瑟过半秒反应过来，这是沃蒂根的回答。他怒不可遏。“如果你不出来，我是不会走的。”他吼道。

本来他不认为这种威胁的方法会奏效，但几分钟后，门打开了，露出沃蒂根一张阴沉的脸。

“我有几个朋友周末要到家里来，”亚瑟说，“他们想见你。你能参加吗？”

沃蒂根没有说话，亚瑟知道他在忌惮什么。沃蒂根这桩案子当年算是桩大新闻，憎恨他的人，崇拜他的人，厌恶他的人，都对他感到好奇，尤其是那些把他当做典型案例的人——亚瑟的同事们说起这个案子就唾沫横飞。拜莱克说沃蒂根有自己的骨肉皮小组，每年，有许许多多封崇拜的信件从各个州份寄去。他既然这么说了，亚瑟想他肯定能找来几个人。这几个人会扮演亚瑟的“朋友”，狠狠捉弄一番沃蒂根，让他出丑，让亚瑟出了这段时间来的恶气，运气好的话，也许能从沃蒂根嘴里套出点话来，比如他这段时间的计划，和他出狱以后的打算。

“你没有花园。”沃蒂根平静地评价。

亚瑟看着他。

“如果我参加的话，我可能要埋掉其中几个，”沃蒂根冷着脸说，语气平直，“我是说你的‘朋友’，而你没有花园。事实上，你连个大点的浴缸都没有，对你的朋友们来说不是件好事。”

亚瑟一时想不出什么反驳他的话。他愣在那里，怒气平白无故就平息下去，转变成诧异。沃蒂根提到的那个画面事实上短暂地划过他的脑海，而且他还觉得挺滑稽和有趣——上帝，亚瑟可从来不觉得自己是个反社会，也不打算现在开始成为一个。他佯装震怒，瞪着沃蒂根，后者从容地弯下腰去，拾起他刚才朝门扔过来的东西：是个闹钟。亚瑟努力用目光表达某种道德上的谴责，沃蒂根随意看了他身后黑漆漆的楼梯一眼，好像那里藏着一个人似的。

“那只是个玩笑。”沃蒂根把闹钟塞进拳头里，朝亚瑟望过来，还是那种评述的口吻。

“当然，”亚瑟松了口气，尽管他觉得沃蒂根很有可能真的会那么做，“当然是个玩笑。”

他挡住再次试图关上的门，递进去一盒香烟。“玛姬说这是你过去喜欢抽的牌子。”

“我戒了，”沃蒂根说，“在监狱里。”

沃蒂根就站在门后，虽然亚瑟看不见他的脸，但他知道他就站在那里，观察亚瑟递进去的烟盒。他的影子在门的内侧晃动。亚瑟把手中的烟递了递，沃蒂根突然抓住他的手腕，将他朝外一推，力气大得难以置信。亚瑟刚想说什么，门已经重新关上了。烟盒落在地上，他拾起来，拍拍上面的灰尘，塞进口袋里。下楼时，他转头看了看门，疑惑刚才沃蒂根在想什么。

周末的烧烤派对可以算是成功，拜莱克真的找来了一群亚瑟从未见过的人，而且他们好像真的对沃蒂根挺感兴趣的。这一群年轻人有男有女，全都活泼，俊美，而且很健谈，亚瑟从一个女的手里接过啤酒以后，走向烧烤架后面的拜莱克，中途他还被一个他不认识的姑娘揽住脖子，非要亲他两口。等到他终于抵达拜莱克那里的时候，脸上留下了口红印子，他拿啤酒瓶戳戳拜莱克的胳膊。“你打哪认识的这么些人？”

“我人缘好，”拜莱克一边把一条烤鱼翻面一边说，“说到这个，派对的主角呢？”

“在浴室里，半个钟头以前进去的。我对这一切有种非常不好的预感。”

拜莱克默默朝他指了指，于是亚瑟看见了从楼梯上下来的沃蒂根。有人吹口哨。所有人顿时朝这个方向看，沃蒂根谨慎地环视周围。亚瑟发现他换了身衣服，他抬起一只手，在空中扬起，缓慢下压，朝这些人做了个压制的手势，像在要求他们安静，仿佛他是他们的头领。他们起哄得更凶了，疯狂的场面过去以后，一个男孩揽着女友的肩膀，摇摇晃晃朝沃蒂根走过来，亚瑟和拜莱克对视一眼。“我们都很想知道，先生，”那男孩问道，“你后悔过吗？”

“你指杀人还是指坐牢？”沃蒂根傲慢地说。

所有人哄笑起来。亚瑟摇摇头，对拜莱克说：“好了，这场闹剧到此为止。我得阻止他们。”

拜莱克拦住他，对他指了指眼前的场面。“再等等。”

男孩打着酒嗝，他的女友笑着揽住他的腰，他们俩接吻后，亲昵地站在一起，沃蒂根没看他们，而是一直低头拨弄着自己手中玻璃杯的杯沿。“嗨，我们想和你干一发，”那男孩的下一句话让亚瑟呛住了。“我和艾米丽。这是艾米丽二十一岁的生日愿望，对吧，艾米？”

亚瑟走过去，本意是替他解围，然而沃蒂根把酒杯放到他手里，似乎亚瑟是一个在派对里走动的侍者。沃蒂根对他摆出主人的架势，远远看着他，用询问的口吻说：“你介意吗？”

这是在亚瑟自己的家里，他当然介意，但他还是摇了摇头。沃蒂根带着那对情侣走上楼梯时，他觉得这实在是太诡异了，根本不像是真的。他看着那扇门砰一声关上，灌下一大口啤酒。

“他根本没碰他们，”拜莱克过几天告诉他，“只是让他们当着他的面搞，自己在旁边看。”

星期三的时候，玛德琳来了。她没进屋，也许还没忘了上次吵架的事。她下车到门廊前和亚瑟说了两句话，最后拿高跟鞋踩灭香烟，走了。他们在门廊上交谈的时候，亚瑟发现沃蒂根站在阁楼上看着他们，玛德琳吻他的时候，沃蒂根从窗边走开了。亚瑟对她说了个谎，告诉她沃蒂根晚上不在这里过夜，想说服她留下来，她拒绝了。亚瑟回屋时，她的香水气味和头发上的洗发香波的气息还残留在他的鼻间，好像她还留在屋子里一样。他听着车子开走。

玛德琳走了以后，亚瑟在厨房里洗脏盘子。沃蒂根走进厨里。他的目光里有什么让亚瑟不由自主慢下了动作，但他没有抬起头，眼睛仍然盯着水流。沃蒂根开口说话似的语气仍然是平常聊天的语气，甚至多了几分漠不关心。

“没能成功？”

“对，”亚瑟在走神，过了一阵才想起要说什么。“她在城里还有工作，得赶回去。”

他伸手去放盘子，沃蒂根钻进他的肋下，亚瑟一开始没觉得有什么异常。然而沃蒂根伸手一抓他的膝盖，他失手打破了一个盘子，一声古怪的喘息从他嘴里溢出来，他差点不认得自己了。羞愧感油然而生，他不敢往下看。沃蒂根蹲在他膝盖那儿，用一种特殊的姿势半蹲半跪着，额头到亚瑟的腰部。沉重地呼吸，亚瑟试着去想点别的东西，沃蒂根的右手放开他的膝盖，挪到大腿的肌肉上，狠狠抓了一把。玛德琳拒绝留宿以后，他还因为那个湿润的吻而半硬着，沃蒂根的抓挠和他那姿势带来一种陌生的麻醉感和快意，直升脊椎，让他头皮都为之发麻。沃蒂根解开他的睡裤带子，托起他的阴茎在手中把玩，手指甲轻柔地抚过双球。

“你想要？”

亚瑟仓促点了点头。沃蒂根凝望着他，评估一样的目光让亚瑟不由自主吞咽了一下。

“说请。”

亚瑟嘶哑地模仿了那个字的发音。沃蒂根将他的阴茎放入口中，试着吸了一小口，他的嘴唇含住亚瑟性器的头部又退开，似乎那是什么玩具。他在观察分析着亚瑟的欲望，亚瑟的大腿内侧肌肉剧烈拉扯，有好一阵子处于服从和抗拒的边沿，沃蒂根抓住他不知如何放置的手腕，引导那只手背在他自己身后，抓住另一只手的手腕。虽然沃蒂根跪在他身前，嘴里含着他的勃起，完全处于下风的人却是亚瑟。沃蒂根把他吞到根部，亚瑟听到自己粗粝的呻吟，简直让人有些难为情，他的双腿大大张开，后腰撞在了水槽边沿上，沃蒂根没有碰他身体的别处，这让他觉得有点被轻视和侮辱了，像被一用即弃的物件，但沃蒂根柔滑，湿润的口腔安抚了他，还有灵巧的舌尖，总在每次退出来时，舌面平平压在他阴茎的顶部摩擦。亚瑟抓住自己的手腕，止住更大声的呻吟。他觉得自己像被体罚的学生一样。剧烈高潮后的好几秒钟，他仍然不敢相信自己被沃蒂根跪在地板上吸出了高潮，沃蒂根碰碰他的手指时，他才发现盘子的碎片割破了手指，那里现在流血了。他难堪地望着沃蒂根的头顶，不知如何办好。

沃蒂根抬头看着他，眼睛朝上扬着，嘴角沾着他的精液。“把裤子穿好，到桌边等我。”

他捏紧了拳头，想揍这个混蛋。但在那尖锐低沉的声音里有什么让他还是挪动了步子。他照着沃蒂根要求的步骤做了，他在餐桌边坐下来时迟疑了一阵，沃蒂根坐上他的膝盖，抬起手抚过他的侧脸，观察着他，亚瑟忍住闭上眼睛的冲动。沃蒂根身上是他自己的沐浴露气味，他的身躯挤在亚瑟的两腿间，亚瑟没法合拢双腿，连并拢膝盖都做不到，这也许是故意的。沃蒂根把那只手伸进他的睡裤里，抚摸他刚释放过的性器，很快他又半硬起来。沃蒂根给他手淫时，望着别处，抿着嘴唇，似乎在思考什么，手上热烈的动作和他的表情全无一致之处。他手指上沾着亚瑟流出来的血，放入口中抿了抿，亚瑟想要吻他，他避开了。

“闭上眼睛。”

他闭上眼，沃蒂根从他腿上挪动着位置，亚瑟听到衣物的摩擦声。没多久，沃蒂根的臀部抵上了他的阴茎，那个润滑过的入口挨着他的阴茎蠕动时，亚瑟狠狠挣动了一下，然而他的阴茎还是毫无障碍地进入到了那地方，那里很紧，也很热。多出来的润滑剂顺着两人的接合处滴到亚瑟的大腿上，被沃蒂根拈起来送入亚瑟的嘴唇里。亚瑟吐掉了，沃蒂根也不着恼。他向后抓住桌子的边沿，最大程度后仰着身子，开始操着亚瑟的阴茎，自始至终一声没发。亚瑟很快发出了窒息般的声音，与自己的生理需求撕扯着，因为他又想射了，沃蒂根显然很清楚如何掌控一个人的欲望。亚瑟快要高潮时，沃蒂根让他的阴茎从体内退出来，捏住他的勃起的根部，亚瑟控制不住自己的胯部撞向那只手。这是他经历过最称不上正常的性爱，但快感却也是最剧烈的。他听到自己坐在上面的那把椅子的椅子磨着地板，像要把地板磨破了。

他恳求着，他想要伸手去碰自己。他听见自己的声音，被操软了，潮乎乎的，有种不稳定的起伏。他伸出来的手被沃蒂根推回去，不很用力，只是带有警告意味。几次以后，亚瑟忘了自己的胳膊还能活动。他想射到连一句完整的话都说不出来，只能张开嘴唇，用力地呼吸，沃蒂根干干的鼻息打在他的锁骨上，亚瑟突然很恨他，却又希望他能让自己释放，别这么残忍。他也许把自己心里的想法说出来了，因为沃蒂根从他的腿上下来了，扳开他的膝盖，挤了进他的双腿之间，他那毫无生气，漠不关心的目光此刻落在亚瑟腿间。亚瑟此刻忘了玛德琳，忘了整个世界，所有的意识都只剩下那只死死控制住他的手，沃蒂根掐了他大腿内侧一把亚瑟痛得嘶气，在他还没从疼痛中恢复意识的时候，沃蒂根埋下头，松开攥住他阴茎的手。

“插在我嘴里射。”他命令道。

他说完后把亚瑟的阴茎吞入口中，一直吞到最深处。亚瑟不需要他说第二遍，立刻激烈地喷发出来，在他高潮时，沃蒂根并没有退出去，仍然紧紧含着他的阴茎。那种触感让亚瑟完全软了身子，沉浸在快感当中，全身都在颤抖，感觉像被什么人翻出最不愿被人碰触的内部亵玩一般。射过以后，他仍然许久回不过神来，瞳孔微微睁大，胸膛起伏，性器更是碰也不能碰，那里的血管像被放在火上炙烤。沃蒂根让软垂的阴茎从自己口中退出，含住亚瑟的双球，用手腕托住它，又拿舌面将精液涂抹上去，亚瑟对这一切感到有些害臊。他想要并拢腿，不再让沃蒂根肆无忌惮的目光打量，但沃蒂根阻止了他，他让亚瑟留在那儿，两腿大张，腿间沾着自己的精液，像个展品。他回来时，喂给亚瑟一些水，然后无事发生般在餐桌旁坐下。

“乳头很漂亮，也许可以在那里穿个环，”沃蒂根一边切开他的食物，一边评价道，“一边骑你的老二，一边拿舌头干你胸前的环。你觉得怎么样？最好别碰你自己，否则我会知道的。”

亚瑟奋力在沃蒂根带来的迷茫和自我厌恶中挣扎。“不会有下一次了，这只是个意外。”

沃蒂根把椅子推开，站起身，亚瑟防备地看着他，但他递过来的是一方崭新的手帕。

“把它带在身边。以后我会告诉你怎么使用它。”

他说完就离开了，亚瑟望着他一板一眼上楼的背影。“我说了，”亚瑟冲楼梯上的人影喊道，“不会有下一次！”回答他的是阁楼的关门声。亚瑟低头望着手帕。还是新的，没有被使用过。亚瑟把它的折痕弄乱，翻到另一面看了看，上面沃蒂根的气味几乎又让他陷入恍惚中，但他克制住了自己。他把手帕塞进口袋，用上了全部的自制力，忘掉一切，从桌边站了起来。


	3. Chapter 3

他被关在某个像是房间的地方。尝试动弹以后，他意识到身处的地方全然漆黑，而且只要一动，黑暗就像一团物质一样跟随着他，他向何处看，那团漆黑的暗也向何处看，他伸手去抓自己的脸，黑暗就盘踞在他的脸上。他的膝盖没有力气，他用手在地上爬行，通过手指碰到的东西的触感，他很快意识到那是阁楼的木地板，是沃蒂根居住的地方。手指之间黏黏糊糊的，抬手舔了舔，他惊恐地发现那是血的味道。他闻到了皮革的气味，顺着气味摸过去，碰到了脖子上的皮革。他愤怒地想要嘶吼，想要抬起拳头捶打，喉咙里却只留下空洞的嗬嗬声。门打开了，有个人背光走了进来，长久不见光线的灼痛使得他捂住眼。从指缝中，他看见那个人的大致轮廓。那人低头看他，是沃蒂根。“我很忙，侄子。我要照看你的房子，满足你的女人，让你的朋友满意。你叫我上来干什么？我们不是早就说定了，这是最好的安排？”

有人拍他的肩膀，亚瑟睁开眼，差点从椅子上摔下来。拍他的人坐在亚瑟的办公桌上，晃着两脚，翻看亚瑟盖在脸上睡觉的那本杂志，亚瑟伸长胳膊把杂志抢回来，在手里卷成一卷，敲向对方的头。珀西笑着举手投降，跳下桌子，对亚瑟指指电话。亚瑟拿起搁在桌上的听筒，凑到耳边。他还没从那个梦里反应过来，简短交谈几句后，才意识到自己在和谁说话。

“是的，他的保释听证会被取消了。因为行为上的问题。”

“如果你不介意的话，”亚瑟说道，“能告诉我具体是什么样的行为问题吗？”

那边重重叹了口气，亚瑟听到把铅笔伸进自动转笔机的声音。一阵单调的机器转动声以后，再次传来可调节转椅那种吱嘎的轻响。“再告诉我一遍，你是谁？”那个声音仿佛还没睡醒。

“罗森菲尔德警探。我几天前打过电话。”

“对，我记得你。这么说吧，我们发现他和密苏里州的一个未成年孩子长期通信，他在信里教他如何对付自己的父母。具体细节我就不说了，警探，我不希望影响你今晚用餐的胃口。”

“我的天啊。”

“如果你不介意我问的话，他是你的什么人？”

“一桩旧案子的关系人。案子最近进入了诉讼程序，所以我来问一下。”

“哦，”那边说，“不管是谁想知道，罗森菲尔德警探。知趣的话，就知道应该离沃蒂根•潘德拉贡远点。我们给他做过测试，所有的测试都做过了，结果可以说是相当不乐观哪。”

挂了电话以后，亚瑟望着自己半分钟前撕下来的那张便签纸，他在上面草草写下了密苏里，下划线，然后是一道波浪线，孩子旁边加了个问号。亚瑟盯着这两行字，过了很久才眨一下眼睛，仿佛被灯晃了一下视线。在将近二十年的时间里，沃蒂根的新闻只有两回登上过报纸，一次就是这场提前出狱的听证会被取消，这是五年前的事，另一次则是八年前，沃蒂根一家曾经住过的那栋公寓在某天夜里烧成了灰烬，本地新闻台发现火灾地址与一桩陈年旧案对上了，大做文章。当时有许多记者把电话打到亚瑟的家里，亚瑟一个也没接。亚瑟低头盯住那张纸，看了好一会，最后还是摇摇头，将纸片揉成一团，瞄准墙角的字纸篓，扔了进去。

亚瑟告诉自己一切都会好起来的。

星期五，玛德琳来他的住处过夜。他事先不知道她会来，因此并没有什么准备。但她的出现对于亚瑟来说像是一种回到正常生活的保证，而他现在太需要这种保证了，几乎有些迫不及待。玛德琳特意装扮了自己，亚瑟也格外殷勤，希望能弥补自从沃蒂根搬到这里来以后他们俩之间僵持不下的关系。至于沃蒂根，他从礼拜三起就不知去向，连一张说明行踪的字条都没留下。他不在家，亚瑟心底里松了口气。他本可以到阁楼查看一下沃蒂根是否回来过，但出于某种原因，他不想上去，不想进入那个房间。有那么一两次他仿佛听到阁楼的地板有响动，一次是周四夜里，另一次是玛德琳要来的那天的大清早，响声每次都只持续不到半秒，几乎让他以为沃蒂根已经回来了。他疑神疑鬼，随即毫无规律地转而想到和自己有过关系的所有女人，在和玛德琳定下来以前，他和布伦达有过一段松散而不固定的关系，她是亚瑟一个同事的姐妹，他又想起玛姬在作证出席时给出的关于沃蒂根的证词。她说，她从未见过沃蒂根夫妇吵过嘴，卡缇娅非常爱她的丈夫，案发当天，她没有预料到会发生如此可怕的事情。

沃蒂根用来作案的凶器是厨房里的一把尖刀，厨师拿来给小羊腿剔骨的那种。事发过后，有人说他没有费心处理尸体，收拾几件衣服后就离开了家。他知道的就这么多，尤瑟不准他们在家谈起这桩案子。

背部皮肤透过来的热力告诉他玛德琳在抱着他，星期六上午送她回去以前，两人还能有最后一次短暂的温存。亚瑟感觉到她的头发拂过自己的肩膀，转过来抱紧她，朝她笑着，把吻印在她的锁骨上。性爱的过程很顺利，而且自然而然，也许是因为两人太久没有碰触彼此了，甚至有点辛辣的新鲜感。爱抚持续没多久，几乎没有中间过程，就来到了冲刺阶段，亚瑟把身子俯得低低的，压在另一个人身上，大幅度摆动着胯部，两人中间都是粘腻的汗液，很不清爽，但这并没有毁掉他的兴致。玛德琳的胳膊抬起来，揽过他的头，先于他抵达高潮，她高潮时的叫喊化为手指甲在亚瑟背肌上划出的一道道红痕。痛感夹杂着某种说不出的感觉使得亚瑟抓住对方，她嬉笑着，以为这是个游戏，藏进被子里。床的尾端正对着门口，亚瑟即将抵达顶点时，胳膊撑起身体，仰起胸膛，浑身掠过一阵痉挛似的颤栗，视线的焦点从女友的脸部挪移开，落向空中，然而他的目光忽然定住了，眼睛微微睁大，固定在门边的某一点上。沃蒂根站在门外，朝内审视，不知道站了多久。玛德琳的角度看不见他，但沃蒂根却能将他们做爱的场景看得一清二楚。他们四目相对，沃蒂根垂手站着，身上所有部位就像死了一样毫无生气，就连那双眼睛也是死气沉沉的。沃蒂根紧紧地盯着他。

亚瑟率先挪开视线，但不是因为耻辱或愤怒——愤怒正在像遍布他全身的汗水一样将他越过越紧——而是因为在这种不该发生的情形下，他更兴奋了。他起先垂下头，随后整个人伏倒下来，从女友体内退出，将发际的汗水甩到床单上。静止不动一阵以后，他才伸手摘掉套子，射进那层薄薄橡胶的精液顺着他的手指滴下来，给了他一种怪异的悖德感。毕竟他刚才是在沃蒂根的眼底高潮，而且好长一段时间以来他都没有这么硬过。他喘着气，肘部撑在床上，玛德琳伸出手来拥抱他，低声甜言蜜语，亚瑟想起什么，回过头，沃蒂根已经不在那里了。

他送玛德琳上车的时候，为了赶走那种感觉迅速冲了个淋浴，还换了件新衬衫。

目送玛德琳的车子开走后，亚瑟把门一甩，冲上通往阁楼的木楼梯。脚步咯噔咯噔在楼梯的木板上击打，他爬上最后一级台阶，刚要敲门，门却从里头打开了，沃蒂根站在那里，仿佛早就知道他会来。亚瑟现在反倒觉得自己太过轻敌，他应该组织好词句再上来的。

“你到底想干什么？”

“别这么苛刻，侄子。我只是路过。”

“不，你不是，”亚瑟说，然后重复了一遍，“你绝不是刚巧路过而已。你是故意的。”

“好吧，下回我会记住：别再路过。还有别的事吗？”

“你什么时候回来的？”

“星期五晚上，十二点，”沃蒂根意味深长地说，“在你们俩像兔子一样操在一起的时候。”

“下一次——”亚瑟因为沃蒂根下流的视线而清了清喉咙，“下次你去哪的时候，最好提前告诉我。留个字条或者电话留言，什么都可以，随便你。你出门的时候，我把尤瑟的安葬地址贴在你门上了。”

他说这番话的时候，沃蒂根百无聊赖地仰头看着楼梯上方一小块灰暗而年久失修的天花板，亚瑟说到一半，他才慢慢把视线收回来，漫不经心点一点头。亚瑟抛下他，抬腿下楼梯，到了楼梯下半部分却又一手扶着栏杆，拧过身来，他扭头时，正好看到沃蒂根用手去够门。

“还有，”亚瑟用警告的口气说，“把你看到的关于玛德琳的一切忘掉。”

沃蒂根咂了咂干巴巴的嘴唇，盯着地面看。亚瑟顺着他的视线看向地面，那里什么也没有。亚瑟不想再和他多说，折身下楼，沃蒂根突然叫住他。“如果你有时间的话，我们可以一起干点什么。我的意思是像朋友一样，而不是像叔叔和侄子。他们说那对我尽快适应会有帮助。”

亚瑟抬起脸，透过楼梯栏杆，望向沃蒂根被阴影和铁条隔成一块一块的脸。

“我会考虑的。”他说。

玛德琳那桩意外后，亚瑟勉强适应了一种能跟沃蒂根和平共处的方式。早上他出门的时候，沃蒂根还没从阁楼下来，亚瑟不必见到他，晚上沃蒂根吃完饭以后就离开餐桌，回到自己的房间，关上房门，因此亚瑟基本上每天需要忍受的只有晚餐这段时间而已。最难熬的是休假或者换班的时候，亚瑟可不想大部分时间待在家里，疑虑重重地听着沃蒂根在阁楼弄出的各种声响，猜他在里面干什么，他可以收拾几件衣服到玛德琳的地方去住，但她会由此得出错误的结论，以为亚瑟在沃蒂根这件事情上受挫认输。碰上周末或是倒班，亚瑟便尽可能地少待在家里，能约的人他都约过了，但他很快发现，所有人都想和他谈论他家里的新闻人物。

“那么，别卖关子了，”珀西用啤酒瓶碰碰亚瑟手里的啤酒瓶，“那家伙什么样？”

“你是这个月第十六个问我这个问题的人了。当年这是大案，我以为你很清楚他的长相。”  
“不，我的意思是说，他正常吗？他会不会让你毛骨悚然？诸如此类的。”

“离正常差得远了。”

“这么糟？”

“很糟，”亚瑟说，“他来了以后，我开始做噩梦，我过去从来不做的那种。你根本没办法跟他正常交谈，我怀疑任何人都没办法和他正常交谈。他把自己锁在阁楼的房间里，那里面我进不去，没有钥匙，有几次我怀疑他把人带回来，我是说外面认识的男男女女，搭车客，酒吧女招待，那类的，他在里面看他们做爱。但我没有证据。最让我头疼的事情是——”

他不往下说了，啤酒瓶子让他心神不定。“是什么，亚瑟？”

“是他好像没有个人隐私的概念，”亚瑟喝了口啤酒，又说，“有一次我在浴室里洗澡的时候，他进来了，他手里有只受伤的鸽子，估计是掉到阁楼窗户上，飞不起来了。他拿剃刀——就是我们拿来刮胡子的那种刀片——把它弄死了，我拉开浴帘一看，到处都是血。他干完这事，把鸟儿扔到浴缸边，根本不看我一眼，我赶紧从浴缸里出来，但我到现在还忘不了那画面。”

“我的天哪，”珀西很不舒服地眨眼看着别处，又看回来，“这不会是你编的吧。”

亚瑟笑出声，摇摇头。听见自己的笑声，他皱起眉，紧紧咬着牙齿。装着啤酒的玻璃瓶在吧台上转动，发出被拖动的沉闷声响。“即使是我也编不出来啊。你和我都是凶杀案警察，什么样的事情都见过一些，很难具体说他做了什么违法的事，但我跟你一说你应该就能懂。还有一次，他管我要玛姬现在的地址，记得她吗？她是沃蒂根女儿的家庭教师，这桩案子的证人。她没说过沃蒂根的坏话，但我还是不敢冒这个险把地址给他，原因我想你明白吧。”

“我的天啊。”珀西再次说。

“我倒无所谓，”亚瑟皱着眉头，想起沃蒂根给他的手帕，“我担心的是玛德琳。他看过她的脸，知道她的职业和住址，我担心——但愿不是这样——我把她也拖进这件事情里了。”

“亚瑟，兄弟，”搭档警探耸耸肩，不自然地舔了舔嘴唇，“你喝醉了。不，你真的醉了。我送你回去吧。你的车停在哪？”亚瑟后仰着身子，躲开对方，伸手去抓酒瓶，突然间他听到自己嘟囔着什么，听起来确实像个醉鬼。他停下来听了听，但辨认不出自己在嗫嚅什么。

亚瑟推开门，摇摇晃晃走进屋内，脸朝下倒在沙发上，一只胳膊露在沙发外面。他基本听不清珀西在他身后喊了句什么，只知道大门关上了。他动了动，在沙发上找了个更舒服的位置仰躺着。他睁开双眼，看见沃蒂根正在一步一步从楼梯上下来，在那一刻亚瑟突然明白过来，他不是害怕沃蒂根对自己做出的事情，而是害怕自己会对沃蒂根做出的事情，他唯恐沃蒂根把他也拖进那个只有暴力和悖反欲望的世界里。他打了个寒噤，手指抠进沙发表面的皮革，短暂地清醒过来，沃蒂根站在他脚边，亚瑟的视线朦朦胧胧，但他知道沃蒂根就在那里。在他模糊的视野里，沃蒂根像个影子，不断下沉晃动。沃蒂根走了半圈，来到沙发一侧，开始搜亚瑟的身上，并没有请求准许。亚瑟在茫然中试图固定视线，沃蒂根搜完他的上衣口袋，开始搜他的裤子，他找到手帕的时候亚瑟浑身一僵，手帕的一角从沃蒂根手里露出来，亚瑟按住他的手，阻止他把手帕抽出来。酒力不胜，最终还是沃蒂根赢了。亚瑟的眼睛跟随他的手，来到他的脸上，发现他正仔细注意着自己。“你他妈，”亚瑟粗声咒骂，“真是个怪物。”

“如果你真像你所说的那样唾弃我，”沃蒂根慵懒的声音很平稳，“那为什么把它带在身上？你用它来自慰了吗，侄子？告诉我，我不会告诉别人的。我不会告诉他们你喜欢操怪物的屁股——”亚瑟挺起身子，抡起拳，拳头砸向对方的脸。接下来的事情他丧失了逻辑，他听见自己在呼呼喘气，膝盖跪在地板上，还在揍着沃蒂根，后者的脸很快变得青一块紫一块，淌下血来，亚瑟想让自己住手，但他身体里似乎有个怪物无法住手。最后是指关节的疼痛让他停了下来，他看见自己把沃蒂根按倒在地板上，而沃蒂根脸上和身上的伤——如果他叔叔报警的话——足以让他因为暴力威胁与殴打而坐上一段时间了。亚瑟惊愕之下倒后身体，沃蒂根从地板上爬起来，啐掉一口血，平静地望着他，这是亚瑟最害怕的眼神：他好像早就预料到会这样了。沃蒂根趔趄着扶住一把椅子，坐上去，亚瑟不敢看他，他的酒一下子全醒了。

“我很……对不起，我是说……我很抱歉。”沃蒂根用手帕处理伤口的时候，亚瑟低声说。

沃蒂根抬头瞧着他，裂开的嘴角鲜血直流，血扭曲了他的表情，他的眼睛里几乎有种欣快的释然。亚瑟与他对视，忘了自己本来要说什么。沃蒂根动了动嘴唇：“你真的很抱歉？”

他点头，完全无法看沃蒂根面目全非的脸，那是自己的杰作。“如果有什么我能做的——”

“把裤子脱了，”沃蒂根的脸上什么表情也没有，“我想看你自慰。就在这里。”


End file.
